Change
by xPrincessxAlakayxLionessx
Summary: Oneshot. Grim is trying to convince Mandy that she is nicer than she really is. GrimxMandy.
1. Chapter 1

She was staring at herself in the mirror, her blonde hair decorated with an elegant blackened headband, her eyes narrowed as usual. All of the sudden, she then loosened her expression, and made a faded frown and her eyes shown long and distant while staring at her own reflection while standing before the mirror near the sink in the bathroom.

"I need to do something, perhaps it's complicated," Mandy said to her reflection.

Suddenly, she heard an obnoxious knock on the door that nearly knocked Mandy off her feet, which concerned her greatly as she turned from the mirror to stare at the door. The door cracked opened, and appearing in the doorway, was a figure in a black rope, a skeletal figure that had a frown on his face as usual. Mandy sighed irritably, as her eyes rolled, for she fully knew who it was.

"I don't see why you always have to make that kind of expression with such a diligent face," Grim muttered.

"Like it's the only thing I have left," said Mandy in her usual and mean tone.

"Look Mandy, I know I'm here to work for you, but I'm not here to see you in such a terrible desire."

"It's not that I'm being rude, I mean, I'm mean as I am dead to the world," says Mandy. "Or should I put it as; the world is dead to me."

"You do need to clean your act a bit," Grim admitted.

"Yes, I could stand a bit of it, I guess."

"Well if you're willing to nice for at least _one_ day, then perhaps we can…well…we can spend the entire day together at the park or the mall or somewhere."

"The park sounds interesting enough."

Grim sighed and trudged towards Mandy, and said, "We ought to hurry now."

Mandy took Grim's dead hand, and trudged with him out the bathroom door, and somehow sneaked out of the house, and out to the outdoors where a car shining red as blood as standing in the driveway. Grim took the door, and led Mandy in, allowing her to close the door, as he then handed for the other side, grabbing the handle, and climbing into the seat, with the wind sealing the door shut. The engine roared as Grim held the wheel, as the car slowly moved out of the driveway, and then vanishing from sight down the distance of the road.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I didn't know what else, plus I'm currently living in foster care, so I can only write fanfictions at my friends' houses. 

Also, I just got back from the worst camping trip ever! I also witnessed an actual fire that occurred near the Pacific Ocean on the 4th of July. I love fires, and everyone else wouldn't love that one!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a pleasure to be relaxed for both Mandy and the Grim Reaper while they were remaining in the vehicle while Grim drove down the road, entering further into the traffic, which then led into a open area in which the path led among the trees into a field of grass, a nearby pond filled with ducks, and surrounded by crowds of people, benches around, and a playground galore. The car parked near the sidewalk, and finally the two climbed out of the open doorway, and landed on a small patch of grass that was on each side of the car.

Mandy gazed around at her surroundings, trying to avoid narrowing her eyes as usual, curving her expression into a smile. "This is the park, huh?"

"Don't be telling me you're trying to annoy me again," Grim muttered as he closed the car door.

"I should have know I was about to do it."

"Well, it appears to me that you should probably get some more sun, perhaps some ice cream would do?"

"Maybe…maybe not," gritted Mandy.

"Oh come on, Mandy," pleaded Grim, "it's not like any other day we do something like this, after all you may be happier than you think you are."

Mandy stood, and rolled her eyes, as she thought of what Grim had been trying to explain. She turned away from Grim to think, as she pauses, and sighed for a moment. She figured that it was time to face the face that she couldn't possibly always remain arrogant forever, and that she needed to spend time with Grim and enjoy the time for the rest of the day.

"Ok, I admit it," says Mandy. "Let's go."

With a single raised eyebrow, Grim stared at Mandy, and then took her by the hand as they waited for the ice cream truck to arrive. Eventually half an hour later after receiving their ice cream, they trundled for the swing-set, and then settled themselves into the swings, relaxing themselves while enjoying the sweetness of vanilla ice cream. While licking the drips of the ice cream cones, they stared up into the heavens, in which they usually despised the sight of.

"Enjoying yourself there you must be," said Grim, turning his skull towards Mandy.

"Oh it's lovely," Mandy replied, sarcastically.

"You need to relax and enjoy the sunshine," said Grim with a contented expression.

"I hate you for this," snapped Mandy, licking her ice cream.

"Oh shut up," jokes Grim.

"Maybe the sun is for the loving-minded."

"Oh relax here, I know you've been wanted world domination here," explained Grim, "but you need to spend more time having fun rather than thinking evilly."

"Perhaps today I get lucky," muttered Mandy.

"Maybe you will," agreed Grim.

The two all of the sudden dropped their ice cream cones, and embraced themselves into a hug, dead and living lips brushing into a kiss. Mandy blushed, and then all of the sudden, as they kissed, the swings flew off into the air, then wrapping the ropes around Grim and Mandy, wrapping them up imprisoned like insects in condoned spider web. The two blushed, and giggled while trapped in the swings.

"Perhaps this isn't so bad after all!" laughed Mandy.

"Look who's talking now," says Grim.

Mandy and Grim the pressed their lips embracing into another kiss, while they ignored the ice cream melting among the grass, as the swings swung while they remained trapped, and yet together in the swings, kissing instead of sitting in a tree as a old song would say.

Sorry I made the chapters so short, but I don't know what else to write for now. And of course, it's weird but I do support both BillyxMandy, and GrimxMandy, and yes I'm weird yet crazy about that.

Thanks for reading the story, I hope you liked it!


End file.
